Cat-Ra
by ptdf
Summary: Catra found the skiff nearby, battered but seemingly operational, good news for the Vehicles Department. More intriguing, however, was the sword standing in the pool of eerie light beside it. [Reboot]
1. The Sword

**Cat-Ra**

* * *

" _Catra, tree, tree!"_

Catra was lying face first in mud. Which was weird, because there weren't many muddy areas in the Zone - Hordak's decorating was more cyber-punk dystopia. Short-term memory trickled back: the skiff! Obviously she would've dodged the tree if know-it-all Adora hadn't… Adora?

She pushed herself up, head ringing. Cats were supposed to land on their feet - had she used up her nine charges? The skiff was nearby, battered but seemingly operational, good news for the Vehicles Department. More intriguing, however, was the sword standing in the pool of eerie light beside it.

It was partly overgrown, so it'd been here a while, but not at all rusted, so... amazing mineral oil? Either that or it was haunted like everything else in these blasted Woods. They should burn it all down and make a nice non-whispering parking lot. Who's idea had it been to come here, anyway? Oh, right.

The fancy crossguard was clearly ceremonial, not at all functional. Some Princess must've misplaced her toy. Catra grabbed the hilt, she couldn't wait to show it to Adora. The sword exploded into light.

Catra screamed, but wasn't torn apart by a Rebel IED. Using something this pretty as bait would've been a low blow even for them. But if it wasn't Rebels… She opened her yellow eye. She was in a blue-purple hued room covered in geometric and electronics patterns. She really hated these Woods.

" _Hello, Adora_."

Catra jumped to her feet, claws extended, hackles raised. There was a purple lady in a matching cape, features not quite human.

"I'm not Adora," she hissed. "What do you want with her?"

"My name is Light Hope," said the lady, _flickering_. Some kind of projection.

"I have been waiting a long time for you," she continued. "But I could not reach you until you forged your connection with the sword."

"I've told you, I'm not Adora. Disappointing, I know." Of course the magic sword lady would be looking for the golden girl of destiny. Things just worked out that way for her. "Is there a delay in the transmission? Am I on mute?"

"The sword is meant for you," said Light Hope. "Etheria has need of you, Adora. Will you answer its call? Will you fight for the honor of Grayskull?"

"What the hell is Grayskull?"

"You will," said Light Hope.

"That doesn't even make sense!" cried Catra, but she was alone in the Woods again. Well, plus the cursed sword that wanted very badly to find Adora. At least they had that in common. Something rustled in the brush.

"Adora?"

A tank-sized beetle charged, fangs narrowly missing her. She parried a claw with the sword, but she must've missed the fencing module at Force Captain training, and the beast had a few tons and several limbs to its advantage.

" _Adora, will you fight for the honor of Grayskull?_ " she heard Light Hope in her mind. So that was the deal, serve or be eaten? That made Shadow Weaver look almost affectionate.

"For the thousandth time in my life," said Catra, severing a giant foreleg, "I. Am not. Adora!"

The beast roared but did not back down. This seemed like a situation she couldn't handle on her own - which was as infuriating as it was rare (despite however often Adora thought she needed saving).

"You win, purple lady," said Catra. "I'll fight for the honor of Grayskull."

Yellow beams erupted from the sword and hit the creature, but rather than die it sprouted rainbow insect wings on its back, its horn glowing. Almost as shocked as Catra, the creature buzzed into the night trailing green ichor.

"Not bad," said Catra, regaining some of her swagger. What had she sold her soul into? "I hope this thing has other settings besides _add rainbow wings_."

As the adrenaline subsided, she noticed the bleeding gash on her leg. Adora had aced the first aid module, naturally. Catra barely remembered something about using the Fatality-Delaying Field Kit (which they neglected to pack) to stop the bleeding. She should probably keep her leg elevated, but that conflicted with getting herself to the skiff and finding someone who had actually attended the module ( _if you are lucky enough for an amputation, battle prosthetics will have you looking just like Lord Hordak!_ ). Why could she only remember the useless propaganda bits? Was she getting delirious? Probably, she could swear she was wearing a tiara.

#

"Healing complete," Light Hope chirped.

"What?" said Catra. Wiping away the blood, she saw the wound had knit itself together. "How?"

"The sword has many powers you will unlock in time," Light Hope said smugly.

"Neat," said Catra. Maybe this sword thing wasn't so… "Wait, the tiara's _real_?"

"That is the battle armor of She-Ra, Princess of Power, Protector of Etheria."

"Doesn't seem very… protective," said Catra, poking the tip of a tiara wing.

"The armor extends the force field generated by the sword and your willpower," said Light Hope.

"Guess that explains the glowing."

"It was designed by the First Ones to optimize weight, freedom of movement, and, of course, aesthetics."

"Of course," Catra said doubtfully. "Do you have anything else? Maybe at the back of the store?"

"There _is_ a previous version," said Light Hope, projecting a bluish hologram from the sword jewel.

Catra flinched. "Not to slut-shame anyone, but I'm guessing the First Ones were non-humanoid? How can anyone be expected to fight in a strapless top, miniskirt and heels?"

"Other She-Ra's have said it made them feel confident and, er, _bad-ass_ ," Light Hope said defensively.

"More power to them," said Catra. "I think it looks male-gazey as hell. _This_ She-Ra's gonna make a few adjustments."

"If you must," sighed Light Hope.

"Lose the boots," said Catra. "I need claws on the ground for balance."

"But the force field…"

"Throw in an ankle bracelet or whatever."

"Done," said Light Hope, updating the hologram.

"White and gold aren't really my color," said Catra. Though they _would_ look cute on Adora. "Does it come in black and silver?"

"Done."

"Does the cape serve any purpose?"

"It's pretty," said Light Hope. "It stays."

"Fine, make it purple," said Catra. "Now about the giant hair…"

"An unexpected side-effect of the transformation," said Light Hope. "We do not fully understand…"

"I love it," said Catra, running her fingers through her glorious mane.

"If that will be all," Light Hope said curtly, "I will commence rendering the, er, _adjustments_."

A flash of light and Catra was alone again, the sword inert on her lap. Apparently some magic sword ladies got really sensitive about what others were wearing. Balancing the sword on her shoulder, she started walking and calling out to Adora.

#

Catra hacked her way back the skiff's route, trying not to think of Adora being eaten by a giant rainbow-winged bug. She noticed broken branches above. Going down on all fours, she was met by the sickly-familiar smell of Horde-brand military soap ( _if it's good enough for tanks, it's good enough for you!_ ). Adora had been here, but so had two others (lilac soap, seriously?). There'd been a scuffle. Adora could usually beat those odds - unless she was hurt. She came across a golden arrow lodged in root. A flash of red caught her eye - Adora's jacket, silly oversized collar and all, still sporting the shiny Force Captain badge that should've been hers. Catra put it on and tied the sword to her back. If the bubble bath oil weren't enough the arrow settled it - these were Bright Moon agents. And they were going to pay.

The wood was dense but the captors hadn't made any effort to cover their tracks. The moon had risen by the time Catra saw the smoke and heard the explosions. A Rebel village was under attack by a Horde squadron. Leave it to Shadow Weaver to stick to the schedule even when her favorite and least favorite pupils were missing.

Whoever was in command was doing it by the book, effective but without flair. That is, until one tank fired on its allies, disabling the other two tanks in the section. Finally some worthy opposition.

The rogue tank was repositioning when Catra blocked its path and drew the sword. "For the honor of Grayskull, Rebel scum!"

Nothing happened. Had she said it wrong, somehow?

"Rendering 95% complete," Light Hope said a little too glibly.

"ETA?" Catra hissed, not wanting to detract from her pose.

"Calculating."

"Just load an old one," said Catra, watching the advancing tank. They sure looked more menacing from this end. "Even the playbunny one."

"Calculating."

The tank was upon her, it was jump or get crushed. Catra raised the sword and bellowed: "For the honor of…"

The tank stopped inches from her nose.

"96%," Light Hope said helpfully.

"Noted," Catra said dryly. She tensed as the turret hatch opened.

"Catra!" cried Adora, jumping out.

"Adora!" Of course she would've managed to escape. But why would she fire at…

"I don't understand," said Adora, "what are you doing here?"

"Duh, I came to find you!" Was that a _flower_ in her hair? "What are you wearing?"

#

Catra couldn't believe it. Adora had known these people for hours, and she was throwing everything away - throwing _her_ away - for them.

"What _happened_ to you?" said Catra, fighting back tears.

"I…"

"Adora!" someone called from afar. In a burst of sparkles she was joined by an archer and a freaking Princess.

"The Horde's retreating," said the Princess, " we have to… who's this?"

"Horde soldier!" cried the archer, ensnaring Catra with a net-arrow. She groaned deeply at its heart-shaped weights.

"Wait!" cried Adora. "Let me explain!"

Catra had heard enough, she just needed to face the facts. The only way to avoid disappointment was to expect nothing from anyone. Why had she thought Adora would be different? Claws dug into her palm as she gripped the sword hilt, she should probably retract them at some point.

"100%," Light Hope chimed.

"For the honor of Grayskull," Catra said grimly.

Power coursed through her. Back in the Woods she'd been terrified, but now she was angry. She sank the blade into the ground, the shockwave demolishing what was left of the surrounding huts. The sword sliced through the tank barrel like paper. She grabbed it with her free hand and hurled it over her head as if it were, well, paper - she was the freaking Princess of Power, not Poetry, and she was going to make everyone hurt like she was hurting. But where were they? Had she accidentally… No, they had teleported to a hill, and the look of horror on Adora's face froze her spine. She wanted to call out, explain, apologize, somehow undo this terrible day and go back to how things used to be, were supposed to be, the two of them against the world.

Adora was gone. She was alone.

#

Catra stared at the sword as the village burned around her. All that power hadn't kept her from losing the only thing that mattered. If anything it had helped push it away.

"You are… in pain," someone said hesitantly.

Catra whirled, sword poised, came face to face with a giant beetle. Sword and jaw dropped.

"Apologies," said the beetle, "I did not mean to…"

"You can talk!"

"Yes," it said almost sheepishly. "Ever since our encounter."

Catra noticed the severed foreleg. "Oh, _that_ giant beetle. I hadn't recognized…"

"That's fine," it said, "I think all humanoids look the same too."

"Do I call you... Beetle?"

"Should I call you Humanoid?"

"Catra."

"I have named myself Swftzxl, after the stridulation my kind make when it is time to fight over the females."

"Charming," said Catra. "Swifty it is. We'll talk about the importance of vowels later. What are you doing here?"

"Yesterday I was content if I had enough fungus to eat," said Swifty.

"Yum."

"Today my belly is full, yet I am not content. I must know: for what purpose was I endowed with reason?"

Catra burst out laughing.

"I fail to see the humor…"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry" said Catra, trying to breathe.

Swifty refolded his rainbow wings impatiently.

"Thanks," said Catra, wiping a tear. "I needed that. Where did you learn things like _endowed_ "?

"As with the rest of my vocabulary," Swifty said shortly, "I believe it came from yours."

"Almost makes me sound smart. I'll let you in on a secret," she whispered, hugging the giant chitin horn. "No one has a purpose. It's your life, do what you will. If a magic sword lady tries to tell you otherwise, ignore her."

"I was afraid that might be the case," Swifty said slowly. "Friend Catra, what have you chosen to do with yours?"

Catra wanted to make a flippant remark, but for once couldn't find any. "I have no idea. Just taking it a day at a time. Right now, I need to get back to the Zone."

"Would you like a ride?"

"I don't…" Actually she did need one, and there were worse ways to travel than giant rainbow-winged beetle. Like walking, walking would suck. "Sure, it wouldn't be the weirdest thing that's happened today."

"Hop on," said Swifty, kneeling awkwardly on five limbs.

"Does it hurt?" she asked.

"Not anymore," he said. "It was honorable territorial combat. All fungus and females in the area are now yours."

"Awesome," she said flatly. She held up the sword and whispered the words of her bondage.

Swifty flinched as she rested the blade on his stump. "C'mon, sword."

Nothing happened.

"Light Hope?" said Catra.

"You will unlock these powers in time," she replied.

"I've never been good at waiting," said Catra, cutting her palm and placing it on Swifty's wound.

Catra's palm healed. Swifty's leg did not.

"Thank you for trying," he said. "Good thing we come with redundancy, it's a wonder you can manage on two."

#

Catra felt significantly better once they were airborne. _Come with me_ , Adora had said. Wasn't that all she wanted? No, not as an afterthought, not as a "guess you can come too". She was supposed to be the rebel, Adora the model student, that was their thing. Until it wasn't. She could still see that last look in her eyes.

"You are troubled," said Swifty.

"You can read my mind?"

"I can feel your heart," he said.

"Are all giant beetles this corny?"

"Mostly the talking ones."

Catra smiled despite herself.


	2. Flowers for Razz

**2\. Flowers for Razz**

* * *

Catra reached the barracks, sword raking the floor plates. That thing was meant to be carried by a twelve-foot giantess, not mere mortals. Swifty helped, but she'd still walked the last mile to avoid awkward questions. Shadow Weaver wasn't going to buy _it followed me home, can I keep it?_

Adora's bunk was still perfectly made, of course - you could bounce a Force Captain badge off it. She opened Adora's locker to return the jacket, paused. This wouldn't be her locker anymore. Just a size M cadet jacket (size L shoulderpads) and S4 tactical scrunchie, to be washed (hopefully) and handed down to some other wide-eyed cadet, as expendable as their uniform. Catra slammed the locker closed and hung the jacket in her own. She'd worry about that later. Right now she had to worry about…

"Catra…" Shadow Weaver oozed, dark tendrils closing around her.

Did she have to pull that stunt _every_ time? Like, we get it, she weaves shadows, it's her name, no demonstration needed. So why did it still send a chill down Catra's spine? "Hey, Shadow Weaver," she said casually.

"Absence without leave," she said, "theft and likely destruction of a military vehicle…"

"A few scratches," Catra murmured.

"Do not be flippant with me, child!" cried Shadow Weaver. "I've come to expect such disgraceful behavior from you. What did you do to Adora?"

"What did _I_ do?" cried Catra. "She defected, okay? She was there at Thaymore. She cost you three tanks."

"Lies!" said Shadow Weaver. "Adora would never do such a thing."

It was like rewatching her own thought process, Catra could almost sympathize. Almost. "You ever think Adora's not as loyal as you thought?"

"You are hereby assigned to active duty," said Shadow Weaver, grabbing her chin painfully. "You will find her, and you will bring her back!"

#

Catra walked into the sanctum, pushing back childhood memories. Shadow Weaver kept it dramatically gloomy. Did that mean she was sensitive to direct light? Something to consider.

"You're late," said Shadow Weaver, stirring her spooky scrying pool.

"I'm here."

"Have you found her?"

"Infiltrating Bright Moon is difficult," said Catra. "But you probably know this, since you've failed to capture it all these years."

"Enough!" cried Shadow Weaver. "Anticipating your incompetence, I have done your work for you."

"You saw something in the cauldron?" Shadow Weaver's real power was hard to tell apart from the smoke and mirrors. If you bought into it, you'd think she was stronger than Hordak. Was she?

"Plumeria has launched an attack on a Horde outpost," said Shadow Weaver, projecting the report onscreen.

"The hippies?" said Catra. "What are they fighting with, flowers?"

"Precisely," Shadow Weaver said dryly. "They are led by an unknown blonde girl and have detailed knowledge of our operations."

"Adora," said Catra. "I'll get the squad ready."

"You will do no such thing, _cadet_ ," said Shadow Weaver. "The outpost is perfectly capable of defeating a mob of civilians. You will go alone, your only task is to retrieve Adora. Can you manage that much?"

Catra sighed. Shadow Weaver's desire to have Adora back was clearly struggling with her desire to see her fail. "I can manage."

#

" _I wonder what's even outside the Fright Zone, anyway."_

" _Why don't we go find out?"_

Catra blew past the wasteland, dust billowing in her wake, sword comfortably fastened to her back (the armorer wasn't too happy about the off-specification scabbard request). The skiff was much easier to pilot the second time around. Adora had stolen that first one to make her feel better, sure. But what Shadow Weaver would never understand is that she'd also stolen it for herself. It was that wild streak that made her put herself in unnecessary danger in training simulations - or rebel against the Horde. It had made them friends.

"Collision alert," the skiff said merrily.

Catra snapped back. What was there to collide against in the middle of the… desert? The wall of twisted trees was fast approaching. How long had she been off course? She yanked the rudder and spiraled into a tight roll. She was gonna clear it, if she didn't pass out first.

" _Adora_ ," flashed a vision of Light Hope.

She passed out.

#

" _You were awesome! Did I hurt you?"_

" _No, I'm fine! You're just lucky I let you win."_

"Mara?"

Catra's head was ringing for the second time this week - probably not good for your brain. She opened her blue eye, a giant googly eye stared back.

Catra hissed and jumped to her feet, claws extended. The eye belonged to a bespectacled old woman, only mildly less threatening. "Who are you? Where am I?"

"Oh, Mara, you know Madam Razz and the Whispering Woods," she said. "Now come, you are late."

Of course. Catra's favorite haunted forest. It was like there were no other places in Etheria. "I'm not Mara."

Surprisingly nimble, Razz grabbed her face and examined it with magnified eyes. "You're not, are you? You've got the sword now, though it wasn't meant for you."

Catra froze. How had she…

"But maybe you'll do," Razz concluded merrily, like having to spar with your tonfa stick while your favorite bo staff is charging. Shadow Weaver had given her a lifetime of experience in being the second choice. Thanks for the vote of confidence, weird forest lady.

"I need to get to Plumeria," said Catra.

"Let's go," said Razz, grabbing broom and basket. "I'll take you where you need to be."

Catra looked at the flaming wreckage of the skiff. She'd really totalled it this time, bad news for her insurance premium. The senile old lady was her best bet out of the cursed wood. Hopefully it wouldn't be a house made of candy, like the fairy tale with the child-eating Princess. She hurried to catch up. "Just to be clear, you mean Plumeria, right? Cause that's where I need to be right now. Plumeria."

#

Catra was certain they were walking in circles. Either that or the trees were lifting their skirts and running circles around _them_. "Are we there yet?"

"Yes," said Razz.

"What? Really?"

The gnarly trees opened into a clearing with overgrown ruins. The sword flashed on her back and day turned to night, the sky covered in pinpricks of light. Catra had never seen anything like it.

"We used to come here to look at the stars, do you remember, Mara?" said Razz. "They're all gone now. What happened to the stars?"

Catra didn't know the answer. They moved on.

#

"Stars are fictional," said Catra, "like a pegasus, or a unicorn. I mean, I wouldn't be surprised to find a unicorn in these Woods, but that doesn't count, reality is less real around here, you know? Do I sound delirious? Cause…" She was interrupted by broom bristles to the face. "Why did we stop?"

The forest opened abruptly onto a clear-cut field and Horde logging machinery.

"It's the same old story, dearie," said Razz. "Wicked people destroy what they cannot control."

Catra wasn't particularly sorry to see the woods go.

"Once the Princesses would have protected us. These days they stay in their castles, protecting only their own lands. Meanwhile, the Horde creeps ever closer."

"If you're looking for a white knight, you're barking up the wrong tree stump," said Catra. "That's Adora's schtick. Whoever's at the top - Hordak, Princess - it doesn't really matter to folks on the bottom. Life is hard, you can't save the world, you can only try to save yourself."

"I'm sorry you feel that way," Razz said with genuine empathy.

Catra snapped. She could take Shadow Weaver's bullying all day long but she did not need and would not accept _pity_ from a stranger and why the hell were her eyes welling… She pulled out the sword, regaining control at the touch of cold steel (or whatever fairy material that was).

"I've run out of patience," she said, aiming the tip at Razz. "Show me the way to Plumeria, or else."

"This was once the border between the Woods and the Everblooming Fields," Razz said sadly. "Now the land is poisoned and dying."

Catra scanned the horizon. The black smoke had to be the Horde outpost.

"I hope you find what you are looking for, child," said Razz, retreating into the trees.

#

The outpost was being overrun by vines pushing through metal and cement - not bad for flower-throwing hippies. The garrison had retreated to the command bunker, besieged by Plumerians armed with, er, carpets and palm leaves. Catra couldn't see Adora among the flower-braided hair and open-toed sandals. At least they hadn't noticed the service tunnel. She crawled in the cobwebbed gloom, eyes aglow, up to the reinforced hatch. She knocked.

Catra was instantly surrounded by Horde troopers, tazer rods humming.

"It's a friendly!" the more perceptive one yelled. They sheepishly lowered their weapons.

"Praise Hordak!" said a senior officer, pushing through. "Force Captain Ivy," she saluted, scanning Catra's uniform for rank.

"Officer Catra," she saluted back, giving herself a little promotion. If she didn't come back with Adora, an impersonating charge would be the least of her problems.

"I knew Shadow Weaver wouldn't abandon us," said Ivy. "Where are the rest of the reinforcements?"

How could someone this gullible make it all the way to Force Captain? Then again, Shadow Weaver clearly rewarded those who stayed in line and punished independent thought.

"I'm alone," said Catra, "I'm only here to capture a deserter."

Ivy's face changed from hope to resignation to guilt - desertion probably looked very attractive right now.

"You can explain to Lord Hordak himself how a Horde outpost was defeated by flower power," said Catra.

Guilt turned to horror as she realized a blunder this big would certainly go all the way to the big H. "But the Plumerians are pacifists! I don't understand how this happened!"

" _Attention Horde garrison_!" a familiar voice called outside.

"I do," said Catra, moving to the embrasure window.

"Lay down your weapons and you will be allowed to leave!" Adora was wearing oversized trooper armor, the archer and two Princesses at her side. Several strands had joined the Rebellion against the regulation ponytail and plastered themselves on her forehead, as they invariably did during sparring. She really should get a headband.

"Open the blast door," said Catra.

"Mam?" said the trooper, glancing at Ivy.

The captain seemed torn between having her hair braided as a Plumerian prisoner or having to report defeat to Hordak. Ultimately she must've decided the more immediate threat were Catra's claws, because she nodded.

#

"Hi, Adora," Catra said casually, walking into the open.

The Plumerians cheered at the expected surrender. They hadn't seen the She-Ra. Adora glanced at the sword hilt, took a step back. Its was painful watching her confidence crumble to doubt, but it was her own fault.

"Catra, you can't be okay with this," said Adora. "The Horde is poisoning the land, people are going to starve."

"I'm not here for them," said Catra. "You've had your fun playing warrior princess. Time to come home."

Adora looked at her allies. "If I go with you, will you leave these people alone?"

Always the self-sacrificing hero. "Here's a counter-proposal," said Catra, pulling out the sword. "You come with me _and_ Plumeria comes under Horde control."

Adora tightened her grip on her stolen taser-rod. "I can't let you do that."

"I know," said Catra. "For the honor of Grayskull."

The Plumerians seemed suitably impressed this time.

"Get Perfuma out of here," said Adora, charging.

Catra parried, but even with She-Ra's strength she could feel the sting of the blow. Adora going all out in combat was a beauty to behold. Catra was used to be being the more agile of the two, but She-Ra's big, lumbering frame felt like someone else's body. She'd have to adapt her fighting style into something more sophisticated than _She-Ra smash_.

Adora was taking full advantage of her mobility, weaving in and out of reach. This was having an unfortunate effect on the Plumerians, who looked like they might be willing to face a twelve foot giantess after all. Where the hell was Ivy? She hadn't meant to fight the whole rabble on her own, just to motivate the troopers. If they required a pre-combat inspirational speech, they were fighting on the wrong side.

"Ivy!" Catra growled. Troopers reluctantly poured out of the bunker.

Adora kicked the sword out of her grasp, but Catra grabbed her leg in turn. If this were a movie at the FlixZone multiplex the Princess's stone golem would now hurl the Horde hero into a convenient haystack, thus negating any advantage for the slower, stronger fighter. Luckily Catra hadn't skipped the module on locking down your opponent. But she must've missed the extra credit on vines bursting from the ground to lock _you_ down _._ Did she have to do everything herself?

"Ivy!"

The captain zapped Perfuma where she had stopped to intervene. Catra whirled as the vines collapsed, but Adora was gone in a puff of glitter. She tried to come back for the Princess, but her allies pulled her away.

Catra roared in frustration.

#

"We, we… didn't lose!" cried Ivy, overwhelmed.

"The word you're looking for is _winning_ ," said Catra.

"Yes, _winning_ ," said Ivy, slowly working through the implications. "I won't be sent to the brig! I… I could even make Force Captain of the month!"

"Sky's the limit, Ivy," said Catra. "Without the Princess and their Bright Moon allies I wouldn't expect much resistance. Think you can take the town on your own?"

"Oh, yes!" said Ivy, brightening further. "We can stop pumping that gunk into the ground. I was totally against it, of course, but you know how Shadow Weaver can get. You should've seen the fruit around here before we started - absolutely divine, cherries the size of your fists! We'll have it all up and running in no time, I'll send you the first batch!"

Catra was examining Perfuma's unconscious body.

"Sorry, I'm babbling."

"How do her powers work?" asked Catra. "Should we bind her hands?"

"I think it's a mind power kind of thing," said Ivy. "As long as there's soil nearby, she can make it sprout. A beautiful gift, really."

"Very well," said Catra. "We'll keep her sedated until we can get her as far as possible from any soil. I'll need a skiff."

"Didn't you come in one?"

"Crashed and burned," said Catra. "Long story."

#

Catra entered the sanctum, chin held high.

"You had one job," said Shadow Weaver.

"Did I mention I was battling two Princesses and a mob while doing it?" said Catra. "Did I mention teleportation is a pain? I thought I'd underlined that in the report."

"Your report neglected to mention the sword."

"It's mine!" cried Catra. Well, not really, but she would sooner give it to Bright Moon than let Shadow Weaver get her greasy fingers on it.

"As a powerful mystical device, I am hereby confiscating it for appropriate study in more competent hands."

"You can try," said Catra, pulling out the sword, heart racing. Would she really fight Shadow Weaver, if it came down to it?

Ivy must've mentioned the She-Ra in her own report, because Shadow Weaver declined to make it physical.

"I have not the patience to address your incompetence and your insubordination, _cadet_ ," she said, kicking the shadow show into high gear. "You will answer to a higher power."

#

The throne room made the sanctum feel almost welcoming.

"Lord Hordak," said Shadow Weaver, stopping at the foot of the dais. "This cadet has failed the simple task of retrieving Force Captain Adora. She concealed a powerful mystical object from her superior officer, and when confronted threatened her with violence."

"You can wield this sword?" asked Hordak, shrouded by whirring machinery. Catra had never been this close, and didn't care to be. How much of his original body was left?

"No yet, my lord," Shadow Weaver, "but clearly it cannot be difficult since…"

"She can, and to great effect," Hordak interrupted. "She saved an outpost from being overrun - an outpost to which you neglected to send reinforcements."

"Only because I had full confidence in her ability to…"

"In doing so," Hordak continued, "she captured a Princess and her kingdom, ensuring Horde food supplies while dealing a severe blow to Bright Moon's own."

"Exactly as planned, my lord," said Shadow Weaver.

"Force Captain Catra shall retain the sword," said Hordak.

Wait, had Catra heard that right?

Hordak whirred into the light, a Force Captain badge on his clawed gauntlet.

"Lord Hordak?" squeaked Catra, taking it. Shadow Weaver gasped, but she might as well push her luck. "I, er, humbly…" Argh, how would Adora say this? "I could better serve the Horde if I had a squad."

Hordak glowered at her. Or maybe he just had resting glower face, it was hard to tell.

"Granted."


	3. Gate

**3\. Gate**

* * *

Catra sauntered into the sanctum, Force Captain badge polished to a shine. "You called?"

"Your little Plumerian adventure has created more problems than it has solved," said Shadow Weaver.

"Gee, sorry for disturbing your decades-long stalemate and actually making territorial gains," said Catra.

"Your _gains_ ," said Shadow Weaver, "have increased our vulnerability to naval attack by Salineas."

"I haven't seen any reports," said Catra.

"They haven't attacked _yet_ ," said Shadow Weaver, "but Bright Moon has spotted the opportunity. They've dispatched agents."

"Adora," said Catra. "I'm on my way."

"Not so fast," said Shadow Weaver. "You won't be going alone, you'll be joined by Force Captain Scorpia."

Catra jumped as the giant officer emerged from the gloom. Shadow Weaver should really get better lighting in here, maybe some aromatic candles. "Is this some kind of joke? Hordak was clear.."

" _Lord_ Hordak was clear," Shadow Weaver corrected her, "that you would have your own squad. Seeing as due to your own incompetence a vacancy is available, I have selected Scorpia to fill it. She will see that you are kept in line."

#

"I give up, I give up!" cried Kyle, dangling from the battle bot.

"Quit playing around, Kyle," said Lonnie, dodging a laser shot. "Where's Catra? She's supposed to be here!"

"Not anymore," Catra said from the hallway.

"Why aren't you dressed?"

"Oh Lonnie, Lonnie, sweet dumb Lonnie," said Catra, tapping her badge.

"They made _you_ Force Captain?"

Rogelio signed something that involved clasping hands.

"Arm-wrestling?" Catra guessed.

"He said _congratulations_ ," Kyle said upside-down.

"Oh I knew that," said Catra, "I just get those mixed up sometimes." Adora had usually been around to help her out, having read the Horde Sign Language Manual cover to cover.

Rogelio signed something fast, Kyle laughed.

"What, what?" said Catra.

"Oh, nothing," said Kyle. "A joke about... this other person we know."

"Kyle, we've lived in the same barracks our whole lives," said Catra. "I know everyone you know."

Kyle looked to Rogelio for support, Rogelio shrugged.

"Anyway," said Catra, "hit the showers, you are now active duty Officers, Hordak expects great things, yadda yadda. We leave in thirty."

#

Catra hugged the railing as the corvette chugged along. Boat travel did not agree with her at all. "Why would V-Dep deny my skiff request?"

"Maybe on account of what happened to the other two?" said Scorpia, hair blowing in the wind.

"One and _a half_ ," said Catra. "The first one's still operational (probably), it's just parked in a really bad location. Besides, it's not like I'm gonna set one on fire in the middle of the ocean." She was relieved when the rocking eased, until she realized the reason. "Why have we stopped?"

"The Sea Gate is blocking our path," called out Kyle, looking through the spyglass. "There's no way past."

Ahead, cliffs closed in on a narrow canal guarded by a pair of giant merfolk statues and a shimmering barrier with cute swirly designs.

"Oh," said Catra, "Shadow Weaver didn't bother to mention there was a massive gate blocking the way to Salineas?"

"Didn't you learn about the Salineas Sea Gate in Force Captain orientation?" asked Scorpia.

"Sure I did," Catra said unconvincingly. "We'll just... find a way past it."

Scorpia joined her at the railing. "Whack it with the sword. That usually solves most of our problems."

"Of course not," said Catra. "These are powerful magical objects, we need to be careful and precise." Seagulls cawed. Nothing particularly careful or precise came to mind. "Fine, we're whacking it with the sword."

#

Catra climbed the floating rock platforms leading to the circular electronics design at the center of the gate.

"I've seen markings like these before," said Catra. "Related to the sword."

"Sweet," said Scorpia. "Whack it."

"They could be connected," said Catra, pulling out the sword. "Maybe we can turn it off without any... whacking."

"Sure," said Scorpia, disappointed. "Guess that works too."

"For the honor of Grayskull."

"Wow," said Scorpia, tapping the tiara. "I'd read the reports, but this is really cool."

"Yep," said Catra, pointing the tip at the center of the circle. Now what? Just think… opening thoughts?

"I'll be right here if you need me," said Scorpia.

"Noted," said Catra, trying to focus.

"Anything at all," said Scorpia. "Just say the word…"

"I need quiet!" growled Catra.

"Right, not a word," said Scorpia. "Except for that one. And that..."

"Scorpia!"

The sword flashed blue.

#

Scorpia was gone, along with the Gate and the sea.

Catra was in a spherical white chamber covered in electronics designs. She was back in tank top and leggings, so she was guessing psychic interface rather than teleportation.

There was no obvious on-off switch. Well, not obvious to Catra, at least - had they covered that in orientation? Who knew what the Gate-builders would find intuitive and user-friendly? For all she knew they were twelve-foot telepathic octopuses (octopi?). Where was the AI assistant when you needed it?

Sighing, Catra looked center of the chamber had a pedestal with a glowing orb, connected by pink circuity to what might be a stylized gate symbol on the wall - or just a random triangle. She felt an oddly familiar jolt when she touched the orb.

"Off?" tried Catra. "Sleep mode?"

Nothing happened.

Catra reconsidered. "Er, sword? Please?"

The sword materialized in her hand. Not bad for someone who'd missed stupid orientation. "Whacking time."

Catra plunged the blade into the connections, severing several. She was rewarded with a partial dimming of the gate symbol. That seemed promising. She raised the sword to strike, but was interrupted by a flash.

#

Catra was back in She-Ra mode. She was also soaking wet.

"What's going on?" she cried, trying to process the chaos around her.

"Princess attack!" cried Scorpia, blocking an arrow with a giant claw.

The Archer was now rapelling to the corvette, where the squad was fighting off the Teleporter, a walking mustache and… a mermaid that controlled the sea? How much had she missed?

"You should've called me!" cried Catra.

"You didn't want to be disturbed!"

Catra could feel a headache coming on. "Go help the idiots. I'll finish up here."

Adora landed on the rock platform, right on cue.

"Back for more?" said Catra.

"You hate the sea," said Adora, "and I've got a Princess with water powers. I like my chances."

"Solid points," Catra conceded, watching the mermaid wash the squad overboard. "But you should've sent the big guns to your priority target."

"She'll get here," said Adora, charging.

 _Flash._

 _Catra was back in the chamber. She didn't have much time. Just one good hack…_

 _Flash._

"Ow, ow, no hair-pulling!" cried Catra. "That's not in the manual!"

"I'm improvising," said Adora

Catra's elbow connected, sending Adora flying.

 _Flash._

 _The blade cut into the circuitry, but a few stubborn tracks remained. Catra just needed to saw off the last…_

 _Flash._

Catra plunged into cold water, Adora dangling from the rock platform, the shimmering barrier intact. The mermaid had made it in time after all. They'd have to regroup and…

 _Crack._

The barrier shattered into rainbow mist.

#

Catra smiled as Scorpia fished her out of the water. "Radio the Fleet: the Sea Gate is down; Salineas is theirs for the taking."

"What about us?" signed Rogelio.

"We're going after Adora."

"That shouldn't be a problem," said Lonnie, looking through the spyglass. "They're coming to us."

"What?" said Catra.

Sure enough, the purple hover-boat was speeding toward them.

"Teleporter and Moustache are at the wheel," said Lonnie. "Wait, not anymore."

"Everybody off the ship!" cried Catra.

The hover-boat burst into flames.

"We're all gonna die!" shrieked Kyle.

For the second time in way too soon, Catra plunged into cold water. V-Dep wasn't going to be happy.


	4. Failure

**4\. Failure**

* * *

Catra walked down the pearly hallway, toweling off her hair. The beach vacation motif was overdone, but Salineans sure knew their plumbing. Back in the barracks water pressure was a joke, and Rogelio took _forever_ in the shower.

Troopers were busy converting the glittering throne room into a functional Horde-ugly command center. The throne itself was conspicuously empty, of course. Shadow Weaver didn't need more reasons to think her commanders' heads were getting too big for their helmets.

"Thanks for the rescue, Admiral," said Catra, approaching the map table. "Like what you've done with the place."

"The Salineans grew soft behind their wall," Ursula huffed. "There was barely any resistance."

"And the Princess?"

"Found her washed ashore, unconscious," said Ursula, pulling back the curtained-off corner of the hall. The Princess looked asleep.

"Thought mermaids weren't supposed to drown," said Catra.

"She didn't," said Ursula. "Medically, she's fine."

"So what's wrong?"

Ursula checked whether anyone was within earshot. "Int-Dep suspects each Princess uses some kind of source to replenish her powers."

"Like Shadow Weaver and the Garnet," said Catra.

"Precisely."

"Why haven't I seen these reports?"

"They're above your clearance," Ursula said smugly.

"Perfect," said Catra. "It's not like I'm fighting Princesses on a daily basis."

"If the Gate was the source, shattering it may have messed with her mind," said Ursula.

"I don't think it's the Gate," said Catra, noticing a familiar white orb over the seashell throne. Would it have killed them to make it ground level? She pulled out the sword. "I need a ladder."

"Ladder!" barked Ursula.

Troopers rapidly assembled one over the throne.

"For the honor of Grasykull," said Catra, climbing three steps at a time. Up close there couldn't be any doubt, it was the same…

 _Flash._

#

"What have you done to me?" cried the Princess, launching herself on Catra.

"It's some kind of psychic projection," said Catra, "you can't hurt… oof." A solid right hook. "Ok, maybe you _can_ hurt me. But you shouldn't cause I'll leave you here to rot!"

That seemed to get to her.

"Good," said Catra, gingerly touching her ribs. Would her real ones bruise? "Your body is fine. This is some kind of control interface in your power source - big orb thing over your throne, looks like a pearl?"

"You mean the Pearl?"

"Good name," said Catra. "When I shattered the Gate…"

"That Gate protected Salineas for centuries!" cried the Princess, charging again.

"Unless you want to be here that long," said Catra, dodging, "I suggest you listen."

"Why can't you just leave people alone?"

"If the roles were reversed," said Catra, "you'd be happy to lock me up."

"Not in a surreal mind-prison! And Salineas didn't invade the Fright Zone!"

"We're trying to rebrand to just _Zone,_ now," said Catra, touching the miniature orb on the pedestal. "Anyway, this was an accident, we're trying to fix it. Gotta run."

"Wait!"

 _Flash._

#

"Princess is alive," said Catra, nearly falling off the ladder, "and royally pissed." Her ribs hurt.

"What do we do with her?" asked Ursula.

"Ship her and the Pearl to the Zone," said Catra. "They're Shadow Weaver's problem. Have you tracked the others?"

"We lost the pirate," said Ursula, moving to the map, "but the other three were spotted heading into the mountains. They may seek refuge with the Princess of Dryl. We'll have coms up in an hour so we can report to Shadow Weaver."

"Great," said Catra, "I'll be sure to leave before then. I'll need one of your marine squads."

"All squads are busy securing Salineas," Ursula said stonily.

"Seriously?" said Catra. "Fine, whatever, more glory for me."

#

"It was nice of Ursula to lend you the skiff," Scorpia said from the rudder, "considering your… history."

"What she doesn't know won't hurt her," said Catra. What was she supposed to do? _Walk_ up the mountain?

"Dryl up ahead," signed Rogelio.

"Are the red lights and blaring siren normal?" said Kyle, watching the gray citadel.

"Get ready," said Lonnie.

"Yeah, get ready," said Catra. She wanted to be the one to say it, but now Lonnie had said it and she just looked stupid.

The courtyard was deserted.

"Could be an ambush," whispered Lonnie.

"Argh, they got me!" shrieked Kyle, something caught on his arm.

Rogelio held him down while Scorpia removed the assailant. "Just a robot hand," she said, "probably scrap from… Ah!"

The hand scrambled crab-like across the skiff, dodging Lonnie and Catra, and dived onto the control panel. The navigation screen flashed big red letters: DESTROY.

"That can't be good," said Kyle.

The skiff lurched at the stone wall, gathering speed.

"Everybody off the skiff!" cried Catra. Deja vu?

#

Catra dusted herself off as the skiff wreckage smoldered.

"V-Dep won't be happy," said Scorpia.

"Hey, it crashed itself!" said Catra. "Besides, V-Dep is never happy."

"We need to be careful," said Scorpia. "Entrapta has traps set up all over her castle."

"Like killer robot hands?" said Kyle.

"How do you know?" signed Rogelio.

"Besides her name," said Lonnie.

"Force Captain orientation," beamed Scorpia.

Catra should really look into that at some point. "Okay guys, don't touch anything that might…"

 _Click._

Catra turned, Lonnie and Scorpia looked puzzled. "Where's the B Plot team?"

"They were just here!" said Lonnie. "And thanks for the promotion."

"Fine," said Catra, moving forward. "Try to stay together and…"

 _Click._

Catra turned just as the trap door closed, leaving her alone. Why did she even bother with a squad?

#

The castle had a creepy industrial look, Hordak would've loved it. This was enhanced by the fact that it seemed as empty as the courtyard. Catra was about to give up on another fruitless corridor when she heard steps around the corner. She pressed herself against the wall to strike, but the other person apparently had the same idea. Good instincts. She counted to three and came out yelling.

"Catra?" cried Adora, stopping mid-attack.

"Adora?" said Catra, connecting her punch anyway.

"Where's Mermista?," growled Adora, slamming her against the wall.

"Who?" said Catra.

"The Princess!"

"Ah," said Catra. "She's alive, we got her."

"Good," said Adora, relief washing over her.

Catra took the opportunity to break the hold.

"Okay, time-out," said Adora.

"You can't call time-out!" said Catra. "This isn't practice, this is real!"

"So's the horde (sorry) of killer robots chasing me," said Adora. "I don't think they care whether you're Horde or Alliance."

"You expect me to fall for that?"

"Suit yourself," said Adora, running past her.

The darkness lit up with dozens of red eyes and groaning metal.

"Wait!" cried Catra.

#

"I think they're gone," Adora whispered into Catra's elbow.

"Why are we whispering?" said Catra, extricating herself from the nook they were hiding in.

"They seem to be attracted to sound," said Adora. "It's all I know. Well... good luck."

"Wait, what're you doing?" said Catra.

"I need to find my friends, find Entrapta, and deal with the robot uprising," said Adora.

"Your _new_ friends."

"Catra…"

Could she capture her and drag her past the robots? Doubtful. "Guess I should get started on rescuing your _old_ ones."

"They must be so excited to be seeing active duty," said Adora. "I'm sure you're a great leader."

"Not really…" said Catra, actually embarrassed. Embarrassment turned to anger. Was she that desperate for her validation? "Stop it. You've made it clear we're enemies."

"I hope we don't have to be," said Adora, walking away.

Good riddance. She didn't need anyone, least of all Adora. And yet. "Wait."

Adora stopped.

"Don't make me say it."

"Catra," Adora said with her stupid smile, "would you like to work together against the killer robots and save our friends?"

"Yeah, sure, whatever."

They jumped back as a ventilation grill crashed between them.

"Fascinating!" cried a six-legged creature with glowing red eyes. "Subjects appear be in a state of quantum superposition, simultaneously friends and enemies without collapsing into either equilibrium. I shall call this completely new phenomenon _enemiends_. Note to self: brainstorm better names."

#

Catra was ready to whack, but Adora was faster. "Princess… Entrapta?"

"Welcome to Dryl!" said Entrapta, walking into the light on huge purple pigtails. "Things are usually fun around here, but now it's all gone a teensy bit deadly."

"Why did you invent killer robots?" asked Catra.

"I like your sword," said Entrapta, swooshing closer. "It's First Ones tech, right? Can I touch it?"

"No," said Catra, slapping away an inquisitive pigtail.

"The robots didn't start out that way," said Entrapta, undeterred. "Usually they're super useful. They're even voice activated, I'll show you."

"Actually," said Adora, "we already figured…"

Entrapta clapped enthusiastically.

They froze, nothing happened. Maybe they'd finally lucked…

The hallway shook as a massive cleaning bot charged.

"Isn't it adora-ble?" said Entrapta.

"No," sighed Adora. "Run!"

"I'm done running," said Catra, pulling out the sword. "For the honor of Grayskull."

"Wow," said Entrapta.

"It gets old when she's kicking your butt," said Adora.

Catra dodged a high-speed waxer and plunged the sword into the beast's crystal core, shutting it down. Scorpia was right, whacking did solve most problems. In fact, it was exhilarating. How dare anyone challenge the She-Ra?

"Catra?" called Adora, climbing the robot.

Catra was focused on beating the robot's head into sizzling, oil-dripping pulp, her eyes gleaming red.

"That's enough, honey," said Adora, grabbing the vine-covered hilt.

" _Adora."_

Weird sword. Adora hurled it away, Catra collapsed.

"Hi Adora!" she said groggily.

"Not so loud," hissed Adora. "Are you okay?"

"Peachy," druled Catra.

"Sure you are," said Adora, looking at Entrapta.

"Fascinating," Entrapta said into her recorder. "The disk seems to have corrupted a biological organism that was somehow connected to First Ones tech."

"That organism is my friend," said Adora. "Take me to the disk."

#

Entrapta stared at the keypad in confusion.

"Did you try your birthday?," said Adora.

"It's not the code," said Entrapta, "it's really…"

"Let me guess," said Adora. "Fascinating."

"Exactly!" said Entrapta. "The door is infected too, it won't let us in. That's so smart!"

"This would be so much easier with Glimmer," said Adora. "How do we get in?"

"The air duct, of course!" said Entrapta, pigtail wielding a screwdriver.

The lab was covered in red vines sprouting from the main console, robot guards everywhere.

"How do we destroy the disk?" whispered Adora.

"Hey guys, I found the robots!" cried Catra, charging.

Adora tackled her, but the robots were already swarming

"We're doomed," said Entrapta. "There's no way…"

A ventilation grill crashed onto an elevated platform.

"Damnit, you were right," signed Rogelio.

"Told you," said Bow, high-fiving Kyle, "it was _left_ at the intersection."

Another grill crashed onto the platform on the opposite wall.

"Glimmer!" Bow waved.

"Bow!" she waved back, paused. "Why are you fraternizing with the Horde?"

"Cause they saved me from a death trap?" said Bow. "Why are _you_?"

"I'm not!" cried Glimmer, pushing away from Lonnie and Scorpia. "They're my prisoners!"

"Hey, you're _our_ prisoner," said Lonnie.

"Girls, girls," said Scorpia, "robots first, prisoners later?"

"You sure like air ducts," said Adora.

"I never step outside," said Entrapta, "I need the ventilation."

"Hey guys!" cried Adora. "Little help?"

"Adora!" cried Glimmer, working out some math. "I think I need like three teleports to sort out the good guys. It's like that river-crossing puzzle..."

"No time!" cried Adora. "You need to destroy that disk!"

"Bow!" cried Glimmer. "You and the boys take the disk, we'll help Adora."

"Kyle!" yelled Lonnie, "don't you dare follow her orders."

"But it's a good plan," signed Rogelio.

"What're we supposed to do?" said Kyle.

"Fine," groaned Lonnie, "but not because she told you to!"

#

Adora couldn't help feeling proud watching Lonnie fight - she'd been at the receiving end of it too often. But for every bot they crushed it felt like two more took its place. They were getting tired, the robots weren't. If Bow didn't…

"Hey, Adora?" Catra said drowsily, sitting behind their defensive line.

"Little… busy… right now," said Adora.

"It's important."

"Fine," said Adora, rolling up to her. "Make it quick."

"How come we don't hang out anymore?"

Adora was not prepared.

"We used to do it all the time," said Catra, tearing up, "and I think you're so amazing. But we don't anymore. Was it something I did?"

"Oh no, honey," said Adora, hugging her. "It was something I had to do, and I didn't know how to explain it to you. I'm so sorry I hurt you. We're gonna to work it out, okay? Catra?"

Catra snored loudly on her shoulder.

"We're gonna work it out," said Adora, rocking her as the robots closed in.

"Got it!" cried Bow, loudly high-fiving something - probably a robot.

The robots collapsed around them.

"Adora?" said Catra, waking up.

"Glimmer," said Adora, "get Bow, we're leaving. Entrapta, you should come with us."

"But my research…" said Entrapta.

"Is it more important than your freedom?" asked Adora.

Entrapta thought about it. "Yes."

"Very well," said Adora, taking the sword. "Don't give up hope."

#

The hallway maze was plenty scary even without killer robots. No sign of Glimmer yet. Had they teleported ahead to the courtyard? Had they been captured back in the lab?

Adora froze at the sound of claws raking metal.

"It was just a ploy, wasn't it?" Catra said, gold and blue glowing in the dark. "Working together, all that nonsense while I was out of it?"

"You remember that?" asked Adora.

"Barely anything," said Catra. "But I don't have to. You've wanted that sword ever since I kicked your ass at Thaymore. Tell me, Adora, how does it feel to be number two for a change?"

"Why does your sword know my name?" asked Adora.

"Why? What did it tell you?" said Catra, desperate. "Doesn't matter. It came to me, not you - me! No one really liked me as Catra - not even you, Adora. Did you keep me around out of pity? As a foil to your golden girl act? But as She-Ra! Everybody loves the She-Ra. This must be what it feels like to be you every day."

"You can't really believe that," said Adora. "I took this cursed sword to weaken the Horde, that's all. But I've heard you say the words. Do you think they'd work for me?"

"Give it back!" cried Catra, tackling her.

The sword clattered over the flagstones.

"Adora!" cried Bow, running in. "We gotta go!"

"The sword," grunted Adora, holding Catra in a headlock. "Get the sword!"

"Got it, let's go!"

More footsteps were coming. Horde boots.

"Use it!" cried Adora. "Ow - no biting!"

"I'm improvising," said Catra, rolling out of her grasp.

Bow looked at the sword. "I'm not sure I…"

"Just do it!"

"For the honor of Grayskull," Bow quickly whispered with his eyes shut.

The sword flashed. He now sported a glorious fro, a dashing red cape, and…

"That's a skirt," said Catra.

"Don't listen to her," said Adora, "you look amazing."

"It's not a skirt!" said Bow. "It's just really tight shorts, and the shirt gets pleated under the belt like a… fine, it's a skirt. But you know what? I _like_ it. It's breezy, easy to move around, and it hides my butt, cause these shorts are _really_ tight." He adjusted himself. He didn't know the first thing about swords, but the Horde didn't know that.

"You're holding it wrong," said Catra.

The sword flashed. He now held a gilded compound bow with wing-shaped limbs.

Bow smiled. "How about now?"

He collapsed into Scorpia's arms.

"Paralyzing venom," she said, eyeing the sword. "It'll wear off."

"Don't even think about it," said Catra.

"C'mon, Adora!" cried Glimmer, blinking in and blinking out with Bow's body.

"Hate when that happens," said Scorpia. "Should we follow?"

"No," said Catra, touching her shoulder where... "I'm exhausted."

#

"Princess Entrapta," said Catra, returning to the lab. "You are hereby arrested and…"

"I'd like to join," said Entrapta.

"What?" said Catra.

"Is that an option?" said Entrapta. "I don't need much, just my lab."

"Sure is!" Scorpia said merrily. "The Horde gave my family an offer they couldn't refuse!"

"Very well, then," Catra said warily. "Can you get a radio link to this frequency?"

"Please," said Entrapta, reconnecting cables at the sparking console. "Why not smoke signals while you're at it?"

Ursula's giant face took up the screen.

"Who is this?" she growled. "This is a military channel. If you don't…"

"Hey, Ursula," said Catra.

"Force Captain Catra," said Ursula. "Theft of a military vehicle is a serious…"

"The Kingdom of Dryl has willingly joined the Horde," said Catra.

"What? Without a fight?" said Ursula, disappointed.

"If your squads are finished moonbathing," said Catra, "it would be great to get a garrison up here before Bright Moon gets any ideas."

"Of course," Ursula grumbled. "En route."

"Peachy," Catra said sweetly, signing off. She turned to Entrapta. "We need a transport. Our skiff kinda tried to kill us."

"Contaminated Horde tech!" cried Entrapta, goggles gleaming. "Show me!"


	5. Shadow Prom

**5\. Shadow Prom**

* * *

"Shadow Weaver," said Catra, entering the sanctum. "You wanted to see me?"

"Force Captain, how kind of you to join me," she said, not looking away from her pool. "Adora is on her way to Mystacor."

"Oh," said Catra. "I thought this was about my capturing two kingdoms, a Princess, and making a Princess ally. Silly me. I'll get the squad."

"The only place you're headed is outside my door to stand guard. I'm going to use my magic to go after Adora myself. Clearly no one else can be trusted to get her back to the Horde, least of all you. Now go!"

#

Catra stormed down the hallway, cadets steering clear. Shadow Weaver was obsessed. Catra was winning the war for her, and all she could think about was Adora.

"Force Captain Catra?"

"What!" she growled.

"Your testimony is required by the commission of inquiry at this date," said the generic officer, handing her an official-looking note. She didn't recognize his service badge.

"Testimony?"

"The commission is investigating acts of negligence related to the loss of three…" he checked his tablet, "four Horde vehicles."

"Three and a half," said Catra, "but who's counting?"

"We are," the officer said stiffly. "There's also been an uptick in electrical consumption at the barracks. Energy does not grow on trees."

"Except for the wood-burning furnaces, right?" said Catra.

The officer was unamused.

"Listen," said Catra, "I report directly to Shadow Weaver. You don't like how I run my ops, you take it up with her."

"I report to a higher power," said the officer.

"Hordak?"

"The Board of Auditors."

"Right," Catra said slowly. "I totally knew that."

The officer saluted and left, not very convinced.

The Board sounded somewhat scary, but she had bigger things worry about first.

#

Catra took the moving platform up the honeycomb of greenlit cells.

"How's the prisoner?" she asked.

"Catra!" squeaked Scorpia, tearing the flower lei from her neck. "Didn't see you there."

Perfuma was stretching in what seemed a very uncomfortable position.

"Maybe you should've stuck to pacifism," said Catra.

"The Universe sometimes needs a little push," Perfuma said sweetly. "But don't worry, it's coming for you."

Catra was about to respond when the noticed the pot. "You gave the plant power-based Princess a potted plant?"

"It's plastic!" said Scorpia. "She really didn't like the industrial decor - who can blame her?"

"It's a prison, not a spa," said Catra. "Are those plums?"

"Cherries!" said Scorpia. "Ivy sent them over. Turns out not pumping toxic waste into the ground does wonders for the fruit."

"So they're _my_ cherries."

"You said you didn't want them," said Scorpia, "to throw them away."

That was before Catra had actually seen them. They looked rather delicious. However, going back now would be a sign of weakness. "Probably all water, no flavor," she said, walking on.

"I know, that's what you'd expect, right?" said Scorpia. "But it's all flavor, it's like they reach optimal ripeness and just…"

Catra picked up her pace. Several cells over, Mermista was busy staring a hole into the forcefield while Entrapta took notes.

"Told you we'd fix, it," said Catra.

"When I get out of here," she glowered, "I'm locking you in a white ball and throwing away the key."

Catra noticed someone else in the cell. "Who's that?"

"That's, um, the butler," said Scorpia.

"How? Why?"

"He insisted on staying with the Princess."

Catra groaned, turned to Entrapta. "How'd you do it?"

"I have no idea!" she said excitedly. "I was just fiddling around with the Pearl and… poof! The bio-electronic interface in First Ones tech is centuries ahead of anything we have. If I can reverse engineer even a fraction it would be... revolutionary!"

"Anything I can use _this_ century?"

"More research is needed," said Entrapta, "Maybe if we try…" She muttered unintelligibly into the recorder.

Catra punched the wall. "We need to do _something_."

"You seem on edge," said Scorpia. "Giant cherry?"

Catra glared at her, but her cheer was undaunted.

"Sure, whatever," said Catra, biting down. Scorpia was right, it was all taste.

"You could ask Shadow Weaver for a mission," Scorpia said with her mouth full.

"She's doing this one solo," said Catra. "Thinks she can get Adora on her own."

"Wow, can you imagine if she succeeds?" said Scorpia. "She could make Shadow Weaver of the month or something."

"Not helping," said Catra.

"Right," said Scorpia, "I'm sure she'll fail, just like we always do."

"Also not helping," said Catra. "We need our own plan."

"Why don't you try something at the All-Princess Ball?" said Scorpia, pulling out a fancy scroll. "Every Princess gets a plus one, Adora might be there. Ooh, this year's theme is Winter Wonderland!"

"How did you get your claws on this?"

"I'm a Princess."

" _You're_ a Princess?"

"Yeah," said Scorpia. "It's covered in…"

"Don't tell me," said Catra. "Force Captain orientation."

#

Shadow Weaver failed, of course.

#

The guest line wound its way up the mountain to the ice palace. The coat check guard frowned at Scorpia's stinger, she frowned back and kept walking. The main hall shimmered purple and blue, decked in frost.

"It's beautiful," said Scorpia.

"It's the best social experiment I've ever been to," Entrapta told the recorder.

"It's alright, I guess," said Catra. She'd always hated Horde ceremonies, but for once she didn't feel stupid dressing up. She just had to think of it as an undercover mission - and her cover was smooth as hell.

Catra walked up the dais (three… two…), bowed (three… two…), stuck the landing. Years of useless goose-stepping drills had given her that much: she could put on a show if absolutely forced to.

"Revered hostess," said Scorpia, enjoying this way too much, "we come into your hall under the ancient rules of hospitality, bringing greetings from the Zone."

The child-Princess nodded. "You are welcome…"

"Revered hostess," said Adora, running up the steps, "you can't let them in, they're from the Horde."

Perfect timing. "Princess Scorpia was invited," said Catra, "as per the rules of this Ball. Rules which I personally have the _utmost_ respect for."

"Do not!" cried Adora.

"Princess Adora," Frosta said, um, frostily, "the rules state clearly that all Princesses and their chosen guests are welcome."

"All Princesses," said Adora. "Except Perfuma and Mermista can't be here, because they're locked in her dungeon."

"The complex disputes between Plumeria, Salineas and the Zone should not get in the way of tradition," said Catra.

"There's nothing complex about them," said Adora. "You invaded. End of story."

"As a _neutral_ power," said Catra, "perhaps the Kingdom of Snows can help all parties find a peaceful solution to this regrettable situation."

"Enough," said Frosta. "I will not dishonor the legacy of the Ball. They stay."

#

It was fun having Adora chase _her_ around for a change.

The lights dimmed as a spotlight found Frosta. "It is my solemn duty as hostess to now announce it is time for the first dance of the Ball."

"I don't know about you," said Catra, taking her hand, "but I am having a blast."

"Whatever you're planning," said Adora, "it won't work."

"Perhaps," said Catra, dipping Adora backwards. "Then again, maybe it already is."

Adora snapped, grabbed her by the collar. "I know you're up to something!"

An ice shard erupted between them.

"I thought I made myself clear," fumed Frosta, trapping Adora in ice. "Violence is strictly forbidden."

"But sometimes it's necessary!" cried Adora.

"I hereby revoke your invitation," said Frosta. "You are to leave my kingdom and…"

Chaos erupted as multiple explosions rocked the palace.

#

Frosta staggered to the Chamber, feeling the palace collapse around her. This couldn't be happening, attacking the Ball should've been unthinkable. The Fractal shimmered before her, a thousand facets of her failure. If only mom could be there to fix it. This close to the runestone she could sense the entire mountain, herself a tiny, inconsequential flake - it was terrifying. But tonight she was more than that, she was Hostess, the guests were under her protection, it was her duty.

She reached out with her mind, mapping every crack and fissure in her home, willing it to heal. Falling shards slowed, hung suspended in mid air, painstakingly rose back to their proper place, combining to sustain the whole. There would always be destroyers, she was a builder.

The Fractal's power was like the mountain, but it drew on her own strength as well. Frosta collapsed on the Chamber floor.

"Princess Frosta," cried a guard, rushing to her.

"The guests..." Frosta said weakly.

"They're fine," said Lonnie, lowering her hood. "They're not the ones you should worry about."

"An impressive display of power," said Catra, clapping.

"You must think us naive, to cling so to tradition?" said Frosta.

"I'm more of a _whatever works_ kinda person," said Catra.

"That's the problem," said Frosta. "You take what you want, without regard for the consequences. The Kingdom of Snows remembers what others forget. We remember the warring times between the kingdoms, Princess against Princess. Institutions like the Ball make us a community. My mother always said tradition is not about revering the past, but protecting the future."

"I never met my mother," said Catra. "Excuse me for not being born into privilege, for disagreeing with whatever bit part your _tradition_ reserved for me. I'm taking destiny into my own hands."


	6. Left Behind

**6\. Left Behind**

* * *

Catra creased the cheap red fabric ( _cotton is for Princesses, real warriors wear Hordyester!_ ). Why the shoulderpads? If she was going to be self-conscious about anything it should be those hideous feet. Must come from wearing boots all the time - feet need to breathe.

"Catra, are you moping with that jacket again?" said Scorpia.

"Of course not," said Catra, banging her head on the bunk as she shoved the jacket under the pillow. "I mean, I have no idea what you're talking about."

"C'mon," said Scorpia. "That's not healthy - or particularly sanitary, how long since it's been washed?"

"I'm fine," said Catra.

"You're not fine," said Scorpia, sitting on the bed uninvited. "Is it still about Shadow Weaver hogging all the glory for the Prom operation?"

"That sucked," said Catra, "but not entirely unexpected. We've knocked out the surrounding kingdoms, now's the time for a direct strike on Bright Moon."

"So let's do that."

"Shadow Weaver's too scared of some Moonstone weapon they have," said Catra, "says the time's not right. She's not trying to win the war, the status quo suits her just fine. But it doesn't suit _me_."

"I'm sure you'll find a way to..."

Alarms wailed across the barracks.

"If that's another fire drill," groaned Catra, "I'm setting this place on fire."

" _Intruders in the Freedom Management Facility, Section B_ " blared the PA.

"Hey," said Scorpia, "isn't that where the Princesses…"

Catra was out the door.

#

"You sure about this?" asked Bow.

"Like, 90%," said Adora, studying the neon green hallway. Had it always been this green, or had she been around actual trees too long? "Cadets don't spend much time in the Facility, if they follow the rules." Or if they don't get caught, in Catra's case.

"You mean dungeon," said Glimmer.

"You say potato," said Seahawk, "I say soul-crushing panopticon. This reminds me of my daring escape from the Blackfort of Death Bay. Or was it the Deathfort of Black Bay? Anyway, the shanty goes like this…"

" _Still_ not the time," said Glimmer.

"It must've been amazing!" said Bow, starry-eyed.

"We're here," said Adora.

The doorway opened into the cell-lined tower of the Facility.

"It's like they're _trying_ to make it ugly," said Glimmer.

Adora had never thought of it that way, but after seeing Bright Moon she had to agree. "The cells are accessed by moving platforms. I'll be at the central control hub. Bow, you get..."

"I shall rescue the lovely Mermista!" cried Seahawk.

"Fine," said Adora. "Bow, you get Frosta."

"I don't wanna get Frosta," Bow whined.

"Why not?"

"She's scary."

"I can get Frosta," sighed Glimmer.

"Thank you," said Adora. "Bow, you get Perfuma."

"Sweet," said Bow. "We were going to the Prom together - you know, before she got locked up and stuff."

"Wait, I was the backup option?" cried Glimmer.

"Not. The. Time," said Adora. "Everyone happy?"

Glimmer seemed to be having second thoughts about taking Frosta, but Adora's forehead vein was throbbing.

"Peachy," Adora said through gritted teeth. "Let's go."

#

"I can't wait any longer," Bow cried as the platform rose. "Tell me about Black Death Bay!"

"The tale is not for the faint of heart," said Seahawk, looking into an imaginary horizon. "It was a dark and stormy night…"

Two Horde officers jumped onto the platform.

"Stand back, villains!" cried Seahawk, raising his fists. "Lest you awaken the fury of the sea dragon!"

"Rogelio! Kyle!" cried Bow, lowering his, er, bow.

"You know these ruffians?"

"Of course," said Bow, fist-bumping Rogelio. "We fought killer robots together."

"Who's the moustache?" he signed.

"Oh that's Seahawk," said Bow. "He has the best. Adventures. Ever."

"You know Horde-sign?" asked Seahawk.

"It's very similar to Moon-sign," said Bow, shifting to signs. "There's a few differences though, like that time I slapped a fish."

"Neat," said Seahawk. "To answer your question, _Rogerio_ , I am indeed the one and only Seahawk! And because I can tell you're wondering, my moustache _is_ naturally shiny."

"That's a pretty sweet moustache," said Kyle.

"Makes me wish I were a mammal," signed Rogelio.

"Kyle!" Catra screamed from the ground floor. "You're supposed to be fighting!"

"We are!" signed Rogelio, pointing.

On the opposite platform, Lonnie and Glimmer were beating each other bloody.

"I mean everyone!" roared Catra.

#

Catra should have the boys court-martialed, but then Shadow Weaver would somehow blame her as the commanding officer, and drag her feet on replacements until she could find the most incompetent officers that still had their heads attached. Archer, Moustache, and Teleporter were accounted for, which meant…

Catra barged into the control hub, sword drawn. It was empty. Red dots on the dashboard told her three cells were currently unlocked - no need to check prisoner IDs. She cycled through CCTV angles, found them heading to the venting system. Now if only her own team could be as effective…

A platform zipped past the blast window, Rogelio, Kyle and Lonnie piled uselessly atop one another. Idiots.

#

"Hurry!" Adora said as the others crossed into the vent chamber. "I'll jam the door behind us."

Out of nowhere the sword flew into the control panel, slamming the door shut.

"Adora!" cried Bow, banging on the other side. "Glimmer's hurt, she can't…"

"Just get to the Vehicle Bay," said Adora. "I'll meet you there, okay?"

"Shouldn't make promises you can't keep," said Catra, approaching in She-Ra mode.

Adora tried pulling the sword free, it was wedged too deeply.

"You've grown soft," said Catra. "What's the training routine in Bright Moon - cupcakes and puppies?"

" _Adora_."

The blade glowed blue. Catra hesitated.

Adora pulled the sword easily, brandished it with a smile. "Another round?"

She stepped forward, collapsed on the floor plating. Scorpia wrapped her tail around Adora this time, waiting for the Teleporter.

The Teleporter didn't come.


	7. Promises

**7\. Promises**

* * *

Adora stirred.

Catra quickly uncurled off the hospital bed, smoothing her clothes.

"Hey you," Adora said drowsily. "Watching over me?"

"Course not," said Catra. "Just walked in."

"Right."

"How are you feeling?"

"Bit fuzzy," said Adora, sitting up. "Still can't remember the training accident..." She smiled, saluted. "Force Captain."

"Force Captain yourself," smiled Catra, throwing her the jacket and badge.

"It's all wrinkly," said Adora.

"They're gonna want your Hordescout laundry badge back," said Catra.

"Hey, don't knock the ol' iron'n'starch," said Adora, carefully folding the jacket. "We did it, Catra. We made it to the big league."

"I suppose."

"Why the long face?" said Adora. "From what the doctor said you've been winning the war without me."

"We did capture three Princesses..."

"And in style, from what I heard," said Adora, grinning.

"But Bright Moon broke them out."

"Then we'll bring the fight to Bright Moon," said Adora. "Together."

"Yeah," said Catra, brightening. "Together."

#

Catra walked down the hallway, tripping on the cabling that had grown weed-like the past few days. Had IT-Dep just given up? The cables seemed to converge on a nondescript supply room. She walked in.

"Hey, Catra," said the six-legged monster.

"Entrapta?"

"Like what I've done with the place?" she said, swinging between the screens and machinery surrounding the pedestal-mounted Pearl. "I had to make a few adjustments, hope you don't mind."

"I'm not sure…"

"It's amazing! I could draw all the power in the Zone and still not make any headway."

"Please don't," said Catra. "Have you found any…"

"Where's the party?" said Adora, joining them.

"Hey!" Catra said guiltily. "I thought you were… resting."

"I've rested for weeks," said Adora. "I'm ready to go."

"Hi Adora!" Entrapta chirped.

"Hi?" said Adora.

"This is Entrapta, Princess of Dryl," Catra said quickly. "She joined the Horde."

"A wise decision," said Adora, firmly shaking a purple pony tale. "How did you know my name?"

Entrapta seemed confused. "From that time…"

"...that time I told her about your coma," Catra interrupted. "Right?"

"Oh yeah," Entrapta said unconvincingly. "Right."

"Cool," said Adora, turning to the pedestal. "What is it?"

"The Pearl of Salineas," Entrapta said in awe. "Advanced tech left behind by a lost civilization."

"Apparently they cover it in Force Captain orientation," said Catra.

"The First Ones, right?" said Adora. "I can't remember last week but I remember AP History."

"There's AP History?" said Catra.

"I'm only beginning," Entrapta said giddily, "but I've detected a signal that can be traced to other tech like it. I've triangulated the strongest source to somewhere in the Whispering Woods."

"Of course," said Catra.

"How do we find it?" asked Adora.

"I've created a map that's accurate within two quadrants," said Entrapta, handing her a tablet.

"Awesome," said Adora. "Let's go."

"Shouldn't we check with Shadow Weaver?" said Catra.

"Since when do you want to check with Shadow Weaver?"

"Since when do you not?"

"This could give us a huge advantage over the Rebellion," said Adora. "Let me do my share."

Catra sighed. "Fine."

#

"We need a skiff," said Catra, walking into the Vehicle Bay.

"Sorry, mam," said the duty officer, checking his console. "Your vehicle privileges have been suspended."

"What?" said Catra. "On whose authority?"

"The Board of Auditors, mam" said the officer, uncomfortable.

Damnit. She should probably look into that at some point. "Now listen here…"

"Could you book it under mine, please?" said Adora.

"Certainly, Force Captain." The officer saluted, relieved. "Have a good trip."

"How did you get in trouble with the Board?" whispered Adora.

Catra groaned.

#

"We're walking in circles," said Adora, eyeing a familiar rock. "Haven't you been to these woods before?"

"I have a theory," said Catra. "The entire Woods is the twenty trees we see right now, they just keep rearranging themselves. If they're feeling nasty they could make you walk for days until you die of thirst."

"No worries," said Adora, tapping her pack. "I brought the liquid waste recycler."

"I think I choose dying," said Catra.

"Maybe the trees take you where you need to be."

"Oh, Adora," said Catra, "how I missed your naiveté."

The traitorous trees opened into the clearing with overgrown ruins.

"Shut up," said Catra.

"Not a word," Adora said glibly.

"I've been here before," said Catra, studying the solid stone door. "We'll have to find a way around."

"There's something written on it," said Adora. "Like some kind of password."

"This isn't one of your fairy books where you speak _friend_ and enter," said Catra.

" _Eternia_?" said Adora.

The door grinded open.

"Since when you do speak First Ones?" asked Catra, holding the sword closer.

#

The passage walls opened into pitch black, their footsteps echoing.

"There's some kind of altar," said Catra, pupils fully dilated.

"I got just the thing," said Adora, reaching for her pack.

Catra hissed as the flashlight burned her eyes.

"My bad," said Adora. "There's some kind of inscription."

"What's it say?" said Catra, eyes still watering.

" _She-Ra._ "

The great hall lit up into purple crystal columns and electronics designs. Adora screamed as a blue holographic lady appeared.

" _Greetings, Administrator. What is your query?"_

"Um, you're not a ghost, right?" said Adora.

" _What is your query_?"

"I think it's broken."

"I have an idea," said Catra, pulling out the sword. "For the honor of Grayskull."

"Neat," said Adora.

"How about now?" asked Catra.

" _Administrator detected. Welcome, She-Ra._ "

"Now we're getting somewhere," said Catra. "What can you tell us about First Ones tech?"

" _What is your query_?"

"Guess the First Ones were better with swords than user-friendly AI," said Adora.

"Light Hope!" called Catra.

"Who's Light Hope?" said Adora.

"I thought she was the sword AI," said Catra, "but she never spoke to me again."

" _One moment please._ "

A purple lady replaced the blue.

" _Hello, Adora. You've come at last._ "

#

"Catra," Adora said slowly, "why does the weird hologram lady know my name?"

"Long story," said Catra.

" _The time has come to show you your destiny_ ," Light Hope told Adora as the walls fell away into the flashiest slide presentation Catra had ever seen. " _The Horde is destroying us in their quest for power._ _The Princesses can control the planet's elements through the runestones - you must bring them_ _together. Only then can balance be restored, and Etheria function as it should._ "

Adora stared in horror at shots of deforestation and toxic dumps.

"You got it all backwards, light lady," she said. "The Horde would never do something like this. We're just trying to make things better, more orderly. It's the Princesses who are a dangerous threat to everyone on Etheria."

" _You must fight the Horde_ ," said Light Hope. " _It is your destiny_."

"I would never fight my friends," said Adora.

Catra looked away.

" _You are distracted by your attachments_ ," said Light Hope. " _There was one before you who could not let go. Her name was Mara._ "

"What happened to her?" asked Adora.

" _She gave in to fear and faulty reasoning_ ," said Light Hope. " _Mara stranded us in the empty dimension of Despandos_."

"The stars…" said Catra.

" _She nearly destroyed us_ ," said Light Hope. " _You must become what she could not_."

"Never," said Adora.

" _Then I see Mara's madness has spread_ ," said Light Hope. " _Regrettable_."

Light Hope disappeared. Geometric doors opened all around the hall.

"So that's it?" said Adora. "We're free to go?"

Giant red-eyed robotic spiders poured out doors.

"Run!" cried Catra.

"That lady needs to work on rejection," said Adora.

"Hurry!" cried Catra, holding up the only doorway that seemed spider-free.

Adora dived and Catra released the door, but not before a robotic leg slammed her into the wall.

"Catra?" cried Adora, shaking her as dozens of metal pincers scraped against the barrier. "C'mon, I really need you to pick up that sword and get really big and start smashing spiderbots."

Catra groaned. At least she was breathing.

Stone slabs cracked as the spiders bored through them. They were running out of time. Could she carry Catra? Sure. Could she carry her faster than giant spiderbots could run? Not the best time to find out. The sword glowed beside her. She'd seen Catra do it. How hard could it be?

Adora picked up the sword.

"For the honor of Grayskull."

#

Catra awoke to the sound of twisting metal. She opened her yellow eye. Adora was in the process of tearing a robot limb apart with her bare hands. Catra had been right - she did look good in white and gold. "Hey, leave some for the rest of us."

Adora looked at her like Catra's limbs were next. "Do _not_ talk to me right now!"

So much for the mind-wipe spell. You could always count on Shadow Weaver to let you down. "I can explain, it's not what it looks like!"

"Good," growled Adora, mashing two spiderbot heads together. "Cause it looks a lot like you wiped my mind so I'd be your friend again!"

"Okay, maybe it _is_ what it looks like," said Catra. "But is it really that bad?"

"Oh I don't know," said Adora. "Maybe I should wipe _your_ mind, turn you into a _real_ friend!"

"I _was_ a real friend!" cried Catra. " _You_ walked out on _me_!"

Adora glared at her, panting.

"On your left," sighed Catra.

Without looking, Adora smashed the limb she was holding into the oncoming spider.

"What happens now?" asked Catra.

"I'm going to bring the Princesses together," said Adora, "and bring balance to Etheria."

" _Whose_ balance?" said Catra, "Bright Moon? Medieval fantasy sounds lovely, but how often do those peasants get to eat without industrial agriculture? Who elected the Queen? Why is it a simians-only country club? Where are the reptilians, the felinians?"

"I'm not saying it's perfect," said Adora. "But it's a better starting point than the Horde."

"Or maybe it's the First Ones' balance," said Catra, "whatever they were up to, regulating the very elements of an entire planet. That's levels of control Hordak could only dream of. Can anyone be trusted with that power? Maybe that crazy Mara chick had the right idea."

"What it boils down to…" said Adora.

"...is that you always need that extra credit," Catra interrupted, "that gold star, that smiling Hordak sticker on your report card."

"That's what you never got about me," said Adora. "I'm not doing this to _get_ something, I'm doing it because it's _right_. You're smart enough to know that, and you're the bravest person I know, so why can't you just…" She groaned. "You know what? I'm done. You do you. We have the sword. See you on the battlefield."

Adora stormed out over the whirring spiderbot carcasses.

Catra didn't call after her.

#

Catra emerged from the passage onto the clearing. Adora had probably taken the skiff. Good for her, being selfish for once. Except that didn't leave Catra many options. She walked into the treeline, throwing her fate into the hands of the Woods that hated her.

The trees must've been in a good mood (had they devoured Adora?), because she was only half thinking about the liquid waste recycler by the time she came upon the battered skiff from the night she'd found the sword. Guess she wasn't going to auditor jail or a burning stake or whatever after all.

Or maybe she was. The boot sequence was unresponsive. She popped the hood, more for something to do than any actual repairing. The jumbled wires and machinery might as well be First Ones writing. Adora had taken the field mechanic module, of course ( _keep the Horde on the go!_ ). When had she become this dependent on Adora? Pathetic.

"Car trouble, mam?"

Catra fell back from the giant beetle.

"Swifty! You gave me a heart attack."

"I'm so sorry," said Swifty, trying to help her up with massive razor-sharp pincers. "I was trying to be funny."

"I'm fine, really," said Catra, trying to dodge the claws.

"You don't _feel_ fine."

"It's just been one of those days."

"Like when you've been looking for red fungus all day and you see this perfect rock formation with just enough shade and moisture, but when you get there it's all yellow fungus?"

"Exactly," said Catra. "Today was all yellow fungus."

#

"Do I really need to come?" asked Entrapta, wringing her ponytails. "I don't like leaving the lab."

"That's all Catra radioed in," said Scorpia, opening the Vehicle Bay doors. "I'm sure she'll… get down!"

Scorpia tackeld Entrapta as the tank-sized beetle fluttered into the hangar.

"About time," said Catra, patting a giant horn. "This is Swifty, he'll be staying. Swifty, these are Scorpia and Entrapta."

"Nice to meet you," said Swifty, bowing.

"It can talk?" cried Scorpia.

"Fascinating!" cried Entrapta, shoving Scorpia off. " _Scarabaeidae_ , subfamily _Dynastinae,"_ she told the recorder, running her ponytail over the chitinous carapace. "Mature male, smaller than average."

"Perfectly average," Swifty grumbled.

"Rainbow wings are unusual," Entrapta continued. "Do not seem to confer any advantage in hiding or hunting. Possibly a costly signal to attract females."

"Not very effective."

"Damage to right frontal leg, possibly in a territorial dispute with a stronger beast."

"Something like that."

"If this is truly a new species, we could name it _Chalcosoma entrapta_."

"I already have a name."

"Also, it can talk?" said Catra.

"Well noted," said Entrapta, torn between asking about the talking bug or the tech. The tech won by a slim margin. "Did you find it?"

Catra threw her the spiderbot data crystal.

"I've never seen one so perfectly preserved!" she cried. "Except for the blade marks on this side, of course. Boy, you must've been _real_ mad when you made those!"

"Where's Adora?" asked Scorpia.

"Just keep it down," said Catra, walking out the hangar doors. "I'm going to bed."


	8. Princesses of Power

**8\. Princesses of Power**

* * *

Catra rolled over in bed. She'd lost Adora all over again. She'd lost the sword, to boot - she was back to being nothing. What would Shadow Weaver say? Scratch that, what would _Hordak_ say? What had she been thinking, trying to get between Adora and the sword? That's just the way the destiny cookie crumbled. She should've learned that by now.

"Who wants some Horde-puff cereal?" Scorpia chirped.

"Go away," groaned Catra, hiding beneath the sheets. "Too early."

"It's noon," said Scorpia.

Catra didn't reply.

"C'mon," said Scorpia, "you're always like this."

"Am not," Catra said automatically. "Like what?"

"Every time you get into a fight with Adora you're angry for days."

"She's gone,okay?" Catra lashed out. "She took the sword. For once in my life everything was working out - we were winning the war, I was proving myself to Hordak, Adora was back. Now it's all falling apart. It's only a matter of time before Bright Moon goes on the offensive."

"Okay," said Scorpia.

"What do you mean, _okay_?" said Catra. "Everything is _far_ from okay."

"I know," said Catra. "But you'll figure it out. You always do."

Catra wanted to punch her in her gullible face. How _dare_ she believe in her like… like Adora had.

She grabbed the cereal bowl. "I'm just hungry," she mumbled, munching puffs. "Nothing to do with Adora."

"Of course not," said Scorpia. "C'mon, Entrapta's found something."

#

Catra entered Entrapta's ever-increasing lab. At this rate it would eventually swallow the Zone whole. She was busy working on a metal globe crisscrossed with lights.

"Shouldn't you be studying the crystal?" asked Catra.

"I did. I am," Entrapta said without looking up. "The data seems to support my theories."

"What theories?"

Entrapta smiled like a mad scientist - her default smile. "I'm glad you asked."

Catra jumped back as the globe lit up in green.

"First Ones technology runs throughout Etheria's core - the whole planet is First Ones tech!"

"Okay…" said Catra. "Light Hope said something about runestones?"

"Light Hope?"

"First Ones AI," said Catra.

" _Functioning_ AI?" said Entrapta. "Show me!"

"She sicked killer robots on us."

"See, we already have so much in common!"

Catra glared at her. "What's a runestone?"

"Runestones like the Pearl are used to regulate the planet," said Entrapta. "They are connected to each other in a delicate balance."

Catra watched as the lights blinked. "Can we use one to affect another? Like, say… the Moonstone?"

"Hypothetically," said Entrapta. "It would help if we could study the Pearl interacting with another runestone, but they're very rare."

"What about the Garnet?" said Scorpia.

The others looked at her.

"The Garnet's a runestone?" asked Catra.

"Yeah," said Scorpia. "My family gave it to Hordak, I thought you knew. It's covered in…"

"Take me to it!" said Scorpia.

"I'm not sure Shadow Weaver would like that," said Scorpia.

"You're right," said Catra. "Let's do it."

#

Catra watched as Entrapta and Scorpia ensnared the Garnet and the Pearl in sensors. She would no longer be afraid of this cursed room - it was hers now. Shadows suddenly deepened in the corners. About time.

"Did you really think you could invade my inner sanctum without me noticing?" said Shadow Weaver, hem-tendrils flaring. "I never thought you were so bold as to openly rebel, but it will be my pleasure to put you back in your place!"

"Oh, Shadow Weaver," said Catra, trying to keep her voice steady. "I can do whatever I want with this hunk of rock."

"By whose authority?"

Hordak's face echoed throughout the screens. "Mine."

"Lord Hordak!" said Shadow Weaver, shaken. "Catra's actions have resulted in the loss of Adora and the sword. Her punishment…"

"I understand they were lost when your parlor tricks failed," said Hordak.

"Yes, but…"

"Catra and Entrapta have been working on a way to meld this strange First Ones tech with our machines," said Hordak. "I gave Force Captain Catra and her team my blessing to go ahead."

"But my lord…" said Shadow Weaver.

Troopers flooded into the sanctum, tazer rods humming.

"Is there a problem?" said Hordak.

Shadows danced menacingly. The unfortunate troopers were clearly afraid, but apparently even more afraid of Hordak.

The shadows subsided, the troopers resumed breathing.

"No," Shadow Weaver said at last.

#

"Tidal waves, firestorms, earthquakes," Scorpia read off the screen. "Etheria's really taking this hard."

"What's going on?" said Catra. "I thought this was only a test."

"So did I," said Entrapta, goggles red in the Garnet's glow. "It was supposed to be a tiny energy transfer from the Pearl. Somehow it's sapping power from all other runestones, upsetting the balance and making the weather go all screwey."

"So the Princesses are weaker?" said Catra.

"Hypothetically, yes."

"Get a strike team together," said Catra. "We're going to Bright Moon."

#

Catra stormed into the Vehicle Bay. "I need a skiff."

"Sorry, mam," said the officer. "Your privileges…"

"Look, I'm kind of wrecking the planet to get a strike window here," said Catra. "How about you don't mention this to Auditor Sourface, and I put in a good word with Hordak?"

"That would be inadvisable," the audit officer said behind her. He'd made absolutely no noise.

"Hey!" said Catra. "What a coincidence!"

"Hardly," said the officer, checking his tablet. "You've been busy since we last spoke. You've lost an additional skiff."  
"Adora took it!" cried Catra.

"And yet you were somehow involved," said the officer. "You were also apparently too busy to attend your own hearing this morning."

"That was today?" cried Catra. "I totally meant to go, I swear. I just got really caught up in First Ones tech and mind control and hacking the planet - you know, one of those crazy days."

By the officer's look, a crazy day at Aud-Dep was getting different color post-its.

"Anyway," said Catra, "I'm sure we can work this out."

"Rest assured, we will," the officer said as troopers surrounded her.

"Wait, you can't do this," said Catra.

The audit officer finally expressed emotion when the giant beetle with a flamethrowing prosthetic leg crashed into the hangar.

"We'll talk when I get back!" cried Catra, jumping aboard as Swifty took off. "Nice leg."

"I was afraid the flamethrower was a bit much," said Swifty, "but Entrapta insisted."

Catra laughed. "It's glorious."

#

Catra walked into the command tent. "Situation?"

"Alpha Squad in position," said Scorpia, glancing at the faintly glowing Pearl. "The Pearl and the Moonstone field have been weakening steadily."

"Great," said Catra. "Any news on the rest of the forces, or are we doing everything ourselves as usual?"

Scorpia gave a nervous cough. Catra realized they were not alone.

"Force Captain Catra!" cried Ivy, giving her an awkward half-hug half-salute. She shoved a basket into her arms. "I brought you plums the size of your head!"

"Would you happen to have any tanks in here?" said Catra.

"Oh, right," said Ivy, tapping the map. "Beta squad in position."

"Seeing as Lord Hordak saw fit to assign command to such a young Force Captain," said Ursula, "I thought it best to have experienced hands on deck." Her tone suggested she disagreed, but you didn't make Admiral by voicing disagreements with Hordak. And if the young Captain lucked out, no harm in sharing the glory. "Gamma squad in position."

"Great," said Catra. "Let's go before Entrapta's contraption blows up."

"Er, Force Captain…" said Ivy.

"What?"

"We've seen the She-Ra in action," said Ursula. "Even with our combined forces… What's the plan?"

"You leave the She-Ra to me," said Catra.

"But without the sword…" said Ivy.

"I'm more than just the sword," said Catra.

Now she just had to believe it.

#

The green blast arced across the air and slammed into the shimmering shield. The barrier flickered, but held.

"Still up," said Scorpia, crowding the tank hatch with Catra. These things were really meant for one person at a time.

You could count on Scorpia to state the obvious, but the sky was growing ever darker, crisscrossed by red lightning. "Again."

"But we just…" said Scorpia.

"Do it!"

Another (probably tenth) blast flew, tore past the shield and exploded into the secondary barrier of vine and ice. But the vines were wilting, the ice melting. The Princesses' power was waning.

Catra swung into the gunner's seat. "Order the attack."

The shield shattered as the secondary layer collapsed. Adora emerged from the falling vines, of course. It would've been safer to transform beforehand, but she'd probably paid attention at the psi-ops module - transforming into a twelve-foot giantess in a halo of eerie light wouldn't help the troopers' morale. Good thing Catra came prepared.

Adora raised the sword. "For the honor…"

Catra's shot hit the blade dead center, sending it flying. Adora howled in pain, cradling her hand. Oops. Well, no use crying over shattered bones.

#

Adora splashed desperately through the dark water, the pain in her hand unbearable.

"Looking for this?" said Catra, drawing the sword from the river like a fairy tale knight.

"Can't believe you shot me with a tank," she grunted.

"Oh, come on," said Catra, "I'm sure it's not…" she flinched. "Yeah, you should probably get that checked. _You_ try disarming someone with a tank - I could've blown your head off!"

"That's why I. Wouldn't. Try," said Adora.

"Yeah, well, all's fair in war and stuff," said Catra, raising the sword. "For the honor…"

"...of Grayskull," finished Adora, grabbing onto the hilt surprisingly quick. How much of her weakness had she faked?

The sword flashed.

#

Catra and Adora faced each other, capes flaring purple and red. Adora's hand looked surprisingly well - or as well as the calluses of a lifetime of Horde military training would allow.

"No harm, no foul, right?" said Catra.

Adora's punch sent her flying into the water.

"That's for shooting me with a tank," said Adora, jumping at her.

"I was aiming at the sword!" cried Catra, rolling to her feet.

They were both She-Ra somehow. The power felt diluted, but was it because it was shared or because of Entrapta? Catra had more experience in the tiara, but Adora might be (dare she say it?) baseline better. They were evenly matched.

"It doesn't have to be this way," said Adora.

But what other way was there, really?

"Yes it does," said Catra, lunging.

#

Adora slammed Catra against the cliff, creating a small crater.

"Enough!" said Adora. "You've lost, Catra."

"You sure about that?" said Catra. "I can feel the sword weakening, you can too. The Moonstone won't last much longer."

The great oval went dark. The Princesses were fighting a losing battle at the spire's base.

"No!" cried Adora, rushing to their aid.

#

"Focus fire on that spire," said Catra, reaching the tank line.

"On it," said Scorpia.

Adora had joined the defenders under some kind of energy net, but it was visibly fraying. It was only a matter of time. Adora raised the sword, jewel aglow.

"What is she doing?" asked Scorpia.

A golden shockwave radiated from the sword.

"Scorpia, did you see…" Scorpia was gone, as were the tanks and Bright Moon. Catra was surrounded only by harsh white light. She knew the light was the sword, the way you know things in dreams. Through it she could feel wind and water, ice and life - elements, an entire planet, Etheria. It was like Light Hope had said, everything was connected - and everything was She-Ra's to command. Here was the power to shift planets between dimensions! With a snap of her fingers Bright Moon would… No, something was resisting her, she was not the only Administrator.

Adora.

Fine, if this was a test of wills, there was no contest. Adora had always had everything easy. Catra had always had to struggle.

 _Flash._

 _The barracks seemed bigger for some reason. Someone was crying on a bunk. If it was Kyle again she'd slap some sense into him. Adora had always been too soft, that was the problem._

" _Catra?" her mouth said in a child's voice. Her claws were useless fingernails, her skin sickly pale. Catra knew exactly where she was._

 _The other Catra hissed as young Adora pulled back the blankets. "Catra, it's okay. It's just me." She sat on the bed. "It doesn't matter what they do to us, you know? You look out for me, and I look out for you. Nothing really bad can happen as long as we have each other."_

" _You promise?" sniffled Catra._

" _I promise," said Adora, hugging her. "Come on, let's go back out."_

 _Flash._

Had Adora sent that memory? If so it had backfired, because she had long learned to draw strength from pain. Adora's grasp faded. Catra was the one true She-Ra, and she was going to make the whole world pay for hurting her. She snapped her fingers.

The elements refused.

They were no longer alone. The red Teleporter was there, and the green Hippie, the blue Mermaid, the indigo Ice Queen, the violet Windwalker, the purple Netweaver.

Their colors combined, drowning Catra in rainbows.

#

Catra opened her eyes into Scorpia's giant face, oozing concern.

"Thank goodness," cried Scorpia, "you're not dead!"

"What's going on?" asked Catra, pushing Scorpia off her.

"The sword did a flashy thing," said Scorpia, "and you collapsed."

"How long?" asked Catra, watching the Princesses under the energy net.

"Um, just now?" said Scorpia.

Adora still held the sword high, it's glow slowly tinting with color.

"Radio the troops," said Catra. "Full retreat."

"What?" said Scorpia. "But we're winning!"

"Not anymore," said Catra. "Now get on…"

The rainbow tsunami washed away the tanks like fallen leaves.

#

He was on the throne this time. Catra had liked it better when he'd stayed in the shadows.

"Force Captain," said Hordak, "it seems your experiment has failed."

"On the contrary!" Entrapta piped up, oblivious to the danger of speaking out of turn - particularly to disagree, and after such a massive failure. "The experiment was a huge success. I know more about First Ones tech than ever. This is just the beginning!"

"I got us closer to conquering Bright Moon than anyone ever has," said Catra, pushing the offensive. "Not to mention the Whispering Woods is still in ruins. Etheria is ours for the taking."

Hordak rose from the throne, power-armor whirring. Would he do it himself? There were horrible stories, of course. Hard to tell fact from fiction.

He studied her like an interesting bug he might want to squash.

"Very well, Force Captain Catra," he said at last, postponing any squashing. "You will have other chances to prove your worth to me as my second-in-command."


	9. A-N

**A/N**

* * *

A big thank you to all reviewers!

1\. Shiranai: for a full roleswap I think Adora could believe burning villages is a lesser evil for a greater good, and Catra could believe defecting is her chance to be better than Adora at something. Could work!


End file.
